New Home
by MysteryGirl7Freak
Summary: A one-shot for Prismrain13's Reconnected Saga, featuring my OCs Kyra and Rusty, and a nameless stranger. After years of wondering and searching, Kyra finds what could be her trip home. However, what lies at the end of the road prove too much for her to accept?


**Hey-o! It's me, just popping in before I disappear again. This one-shot doesn't mean I'm back, but that I got inspired after celebrating the tenth anniversary of the Revival Doctor Who and wrote this over the weekend. Mind you, this is centered around Kyra, my OC, in Prismrain13's Kingdom Hearts fanfiction **_**Reconnected. **_**This takes place after **_**Radiant Days, Hollow Nights' **_**chapter 28**_**Wish,**_** but before Kyra had toget Kim and T.J.'s friends and attack by that freak with the scary looking Keyblade. Just something I did for fun and to explain why she wasn't sent home like Kairi was sent back to Destiny Islands. I dedicate this one-shot to Prismrain13 and Christopher Eccleston; the girl who rocks (be sure to check out her stories, worth reading) and the man who, without him, we wouldn't have the Doctor Who we have now. Enjoy and review at the end.**

* * *

**"New Home"**

It was odd how even the most beautiful days can be filled with such misery. If not for every person in Radiant Garden, then at least for one. Kyra stared into nothing, feeling hollow and empty as she sat on the stone stairwell. Rusty laid his head on her lap, whimpering as he tried to comfort his owner with his presence. They've been like this for the last hour, the girl chilled from the journey she got back from.

A few days ago, she met this stranger in a leather jacket with a blonde Kyra assume was his girlfriend and their over-friendly captain friend. She didn't spend much with the other two, but she had a good talk with the guy in leather. Found out two things from him: he liked bananas and he's also a world-traveller like her. And without knowing how the conversation lead to it, Kyra told him about herself and how she's been trying to find her family and old home. Even told him the name of her world.

That's when that smile vanished and his whole face darkened. He told her he knew where it was and gave her the location. It was almost too good to be true. Impossible that she happens to run into a man who knew the exact coordinates to her home. There had to be a catch, Kyra thought.

And there was one.

_Your world is gone._

Never had she seen so much sorrow in someone's eyes. Especially directed at her. So she ran. Ran away from that stranger who had the guile to say something like that to her. Anger rise up and pumped through her like adrenaline. Kyra almost sent Rusty back just to zap that man into the next world.

_He's wrong. It couldn't be true_.

So Kyra did the only thing she could do: follow the coordinates and see what's there.

Once packed and fueled up, Kyra and Rusty left Radiant Garden on her Gummi Ship and journeyed through space. She saw nothing but space and stars for miles, that is when it wasn't heartless ships trying to shoot them down into oblivion. Then when they finally reached their destination, time stood still.

This was it. This was the place. Her home.

She knew those stars and that ruby colored moon anywhere. She saw them every night she went stargazing with her brothers. There was no mistake. The man really gave her the map back home.

That is, if it was still there.

For where there once was a planet with clear waters and various landscapes, bits of rock floated, scattered and broken. Barren of any life and some clustered around together. Even the moon from her childhood seemed broken.

Kyra felt her eyes sting, her whole body gone numb. Breathing became difficult and came out as strangled sobs. Rusty let out howls that almost sounded like crying.

It was true. He was telling her the truth.

Her world...her home...it was dead. Gone.

Crying was not something Kyra did often. Crying was not strong. Kyra was strong. She had to be with the life she's been given. But there were times when the dark clouds life throws at her gather so until the storm couldn't be withstand anymore. Losing her family, finding Luke only to meet the monster Maleficent made him into, losing West. And now this.

It was like a series of snapshots. Breaking down, a waterfall of tears, coldness, passing through stars, the engines shutting off, and sitting here on the steps, zombie-fied. Feeling so alone in the world.

A shadow fell over her form, blocking out the sun.

Kyra took a shuddering breathe before she spoke, her voice rasped from crying. "You were right. It's gone. My world's gone." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I should have known. When I wasn't sent back when the worlds were restored, I should have known."

"Seeing it yourself is the only way you'd know."

"That's why you told me the coordinates, wasn't it?" Kyra said, turning around to look the stranger in the face. He had that same look again. A face that held such great sorrow and pain.

"Yes."

Kyra turned away. A sob escaped her throat as she covered her mouth. The stranger took a seat next to her, not looking at the young woman with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"No." Wiping away the tears, Kyra straightened her back and took a deep breath. "It's good I know."

"Is it?"

There was a pause. Kyra shook her head. "No."

Rusty whimpered.

"It really is gone. And not just the world, all the people. Everyone I knew there is gone now. I'm alone."

"You still got your parents," the stranger pointed out after a long pause, "brothers, too. That's more than I could hope for."

Kyra looked at him, studying him. "Did you lose your world too?"

The stranger didn't say anything at first. Just looked down.

"I'm the only survivor. Just me."

"But you're not alone. What about your friends? You got them."

"Yeah," he allowed a bit of a smile to show, "I suppose I do."

"You're lucky."

"So are you." Seeing the look she gave him, the man explained. "You have all those people as your friends."

"You mean the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee?"

The man nodded.

Kyra smiled a bit. "Yeah. I suppose I do. And West, and all the others. We may be kinda homeless, but at least we're not friendless."

It wasn't completely devoid of sadness, but the man's smile was reassuring. Like it was telling Kyra life is worth living even when you're losing hope.

The strangers clapped his hands together and jump onto his feet. "Well, time for me to get going!"

"Oh." Kyra slowly stood up as well, taking a drowsy Rusty into her arms. "I'm guessing that doesn't mean just this spot. You're off to another world? You and your friends?"

"Clever, you are," the stranger smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. He stared off into the sky, getting lost in his thoughts as he talked. "Just passing through was all. It's funny. I don't usually travel to around these parts. Probably won't come around again for a very long time. Now, I got to find my friends and you, you I need a favor from. Do me one thing, will you?"

Kyra raised her eyebrows, listening. "What?"

"Forget about me," he said, seldom. "I was never here."

He gave her a hard look before turning his back and walking away, leaving behind a slightly baffled Kyra._ What was that about?_

"Oh!" The man called back, gaining Kyra's attention once more. "Also, once the trouble you're having's over, have a fantastic life! Just be fantastic!"

And then the stranger in the leather jacket was gone. Silence accompanied Kyra as she stood there, contemplating over the stranger's words. Slowly walking down the stairs, Kyra felt the wind picked up and could've swore she heard a strange noise. Rusty suddenly sprung out of Kyra's arms and ran in the direction the man went, barking. Kyra groaned before chasing after the fox.

"Rusty!"

She followed the little furball into an alleyway, where she turned the corner to find...

A dead end and Rusty running in circles, barking.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Rusty...come on boy," Kyra said, scooping her companion into her arms. She paused for a moment, thinking. "What you do that for anyway?"

_And why was it so drafty here? And what was that wheezing noise? Is that what Rusty came here for?_

Kyra shook her head, glancing down at Rusty. "Let's get back to hom..." she stopped herself. A sign escaped her lips before speaking again. "Back to the castle."

* * *

**Can anyone guess where that man gone and the strange noise they heard that Rusty chased after for? Or who those three people there?**

**So, yeah. Kyra's world is gone. It was just its time, like the Earth's in The second episode, season one of revival doctor who. Terrible of me since she's been through so much, but things will get better for her. Ironically, her world actually was restored but then destroyed soon after. Lost people couldn't be sent back because it's time was up and that means links weakening before the ties it had to the web that is the universe connecting all the worlds together severed completely and fall apart. Sad, but the universe isn't fair. If it was, the Doctor would still have Rose as his companion. And Merlin would have a sixth season. And Roxas would be a Somebody instead of a Nobody. **

**the Title of the story and proofreading done goes to Prismrain13. I can't thank you enough for having Kyra and Rusty as part of your story!**

**Now I'm off to TARDIS searching. Allons-y!**


End file.
